


Why

by SailorLestrade



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M, Mike is not happy, Part 1, Post Rio, Rio, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Michael asks the important question.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first story posted on here. Thank you SailorLestrade for letting me piggy back on her account. I hope you enjoy this.

“What the hell Ryan? I’m gone for one day and this shit comes up?!” clearly Michael wasn’t too

happy about the incident involving Ryan and his other swim mates. He hesitated on calling Ryan

because he knew that as soon as he heard the news, he was going to blow a fuse at Ryan, even if it

was through the phone.

“This has all blown out of proportion,” was all Ryan could mumble out and that was the last straw

for Michael.

“Did you or did you not get robbed in Rio, Ryan?” Michael seethed down the phone but Ryan stayed

silent, and that was the only answer he needed as his grip on his phone tightened, to the point of

almost breaking. He took a deep breath to control his anger before continuing.

“Why Ryan? Why’d you have to pull this stunt?” he whispered, his mind wondered what pulled his

friend to do such a deed. When Ryan answered, he answered with such sorrow and calmness that

Michael thought it was all just a dream.

“Do you know how much it hurts to see my best friend get all the attention when it used to be just

the two of us?” Michael didn’t answer; he was shocked at what Ryan admitted. Ryan was never one

to let it all get into his head or at least he didn’t show it on the outside, so for him to open up to

Michael like this, in such a quiet tone of voice; it broke his heart.

“All I ever wanted was to be number 2, to be up on that podium with you one last time. I did

everything to get up there, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t make it. You made it look easy

when you won gold, you made it look like it was nothing. Everyone cheered for you; they all love

you but where was I in that pool? Who was I to them? Nothing but Phelps’ best friend...” he trailed

off and Michael swore he heard a small sob come through the line. Michael didn’t know what to say,

he knew that Ryan loved it when they were together on the podium 1-2, but he didn’t know it was

this deep. He didn’t realize that amongst his gold hunting, he (and the rest of the world) had left him

behind like he was nothing to them. But he was so much more than that, so so much more than

what he thought.

“You didn’t have to go through such lengths to get our attention Ry, you know that. Not only that,

you took down your other friends along with you, I can’t believe you would do something like this,

this is not you,” Michael’s voice cracked a little as he found that he was losing his friend ever so

slowly.

“And what is huh Michael? What is me?? I feel like I don’t know anymore...if I don’t know then they

sure as hell know less!” Ryan’s voice rose in frustration but it didn’t deter Michael from continuing

the conversation.

“You’re not well Ryan, I’m coming over,” Michael decided as he slowly started packing his bag.

“Please don’t, I just need to be alone,” but Michael was having none of it, he knew what being alone

could lead to and he wasn’t going to let that happen.

“No...I’m coming and that’s final. It’s not healthy for you to be alone right now."


End file.
